Love in the fight for Life
by nancy345
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah are on the run form Mikael in 1920, they stop in Chicago and encounter a show girl called Caroline. Will the three on them build a friendship? Will Klaus get the love he craves? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this story has been a long time coming. I have wanted to do a past fanfiction with Klaroline for a while but I have been so wrapped up in "Protector of Hope" that I haven't had time to start another; however with that story coming to an end soon this will hopefully be successful as well. I haven't done a fanfiction like this yet so please say if there is room for improvement and what you would like to see**

 **I am so hyped for season 5 of TO as well because Caroline will be in the season and it's something I have all been waiting to see for about 5 years! Bloody Hell it better be good ahaha…**

 **Anyway hope you like the first chapter, best wishes**

 **Nancy345**

It was 1920 the year of Jazz, Music and Art; Niklaus could say it is one of his favourite centuries by far, minus being on the run from Mikael of course, it definitely gave him enjoyment in his endless turmoil of stress and anger Rebekah endured beside him.

Nik had of course boxed up all his belongings, including his family however kept his dear sister beside him. As cold as Niklaus could be he couldn't bare another decade completely alone with any company such as his favourite sibling; his most loved.

"Nik, we must be on our way. The show begins in half an hour." Rebekah said as she entered the living room of their rented flat for the time being. In the room was a grand fire place with two red sofa's both sides and a carpet trailing in between.

"Alright Rebekah" Niklaus turned around from the fire place. "Let's be off" He downed his whisky and walked past her; leading the way.

The Michaelson siblings strutted the streets of Chicago to the theatre just around the block, the alley ways were the most adventurous for the two of them with the slumbers of food they would find and the Gangs they would laugh at as they threatened them.

They both truly enjoyed the society of Chicago and the music especially, the time period was a beauty in their war against Mikael.

"Marcel would have loved this town." Rebekah stated absent minded.

"Do not speak of him Rebekah." Niklaus said dangerously quiet with clenched teeth.

"I apologise Nik."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Caroline!" Liz shouted pounding her healed feet around back stage. "Lilly, have you seen Caroline?"

"She's on the roof again Miss." Lilly, their handy girl said.

Liz's face went half angry and exhausted. "My daughter needs to watch herself; if her Father ever catches her dallying about he won't be half as forgiving."

Elizabeth climbed the long ladder to the roof top to find her Daughter lying on a blanket staring up at the starry sky. "Caroline, you have to stop doing this." Elizabeth said slightly out of breath. "Your Father expects you on stage in 20 minutes!"

Peace never lasted longer for Caroline it was always orders and accommodating guests with her pretty young face for her. "Oh of course mother, we wouldn't want to raise Father's anger would we?"

"Do not give me that attitude about your father. You know he just wants to do right by you." Elizabeth said sharply. "Now come on get down there and get ready!"

 _Ah of course mother are you sure he just doesn't want to do right by his bank?_ Caroline thought.

As always Lilly stood at the desk ready to get Caroline powdered up for show time in her flapper white sequined dress with silver heals. For her hair it was pinned up in a bun at the back with curls hanging loose, for the finishing touches a black band went around her head placed in the middle of her forehead with a red feather to match her striking lips painted red. Her eyes were simple with black mascara; not wanting to ruin the portrayal of innocence with her clear skin and blue eyes.

"All about the looks" Her Daddy said. Not only that but the title as he was the man that made his daughter's "dreams come true". _The irony_ Caroline thought scoffing for anyone to see as she didn't give a damn.

"Thank you Lilly." Caroline said to the girl only 15. "I look just like 'Lady Lana' now." Caroline smiled sadly at her show name.

"It will be okay Miss." Lilly said seeing her sadness. "One day you'll be free."

Caroline laughed. "Yes maybe….I better be heading to stage now, see you later honey."

XOXOXOXOX

Niklaus and Rebekah sat in the second row from the stage with a perfect view ready for the stage to shine as they waited for the show to begin.

"I hope it's good and not just a soppy show." Rebekah remarked.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus smirked.

"Well its run by the father of the star of the show Lady Lana. Apparently the story is he made his career for her so she could fulfil her dream." Rebekah said patronisingly.

"Ah how touching." Niklaus said sarcastically and they both laughed.

Soon the lights went out and a light hit the read heavy curtains as a middle aged Man appeared in a well fitted suit smiling down at the audience but Nikalus saw darkness in his eyes.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Are we all ready?" The man said and in reply all the humans shouted back in chores of "yes" over and over.

"Come on now" The man laughed. "I can't hear you I've gone a bit death." The audience shouted yes again and laughed at his pun. "Now tonight we will be seeing my beautiful girl perform many acts tonight; I can guarantee the men will enjoy it" The man laughed. "So hold onto your man ladies!"

Niklaus immediately didn't like him and Rebekah hated degrading men anyway but there was a certain twist to this man he didn't find friendly.

"As for you beautiful blossoms out there, a handsome Magician will be performing along with a Jazz band and the remarkable man that can breathe flames!"

Many oohs and ahhs went around the stadium like a chirping bird.

"Ladies and Gentleman enjoy the show!" The man walked off the stage. Soon the curtains swiftly opened and revealed a Jazz band and a beautiful blonde girl.

 _I've heard nasty business is happening around here, I think y'all are drinking too much beer. A small girl in a big city meeting men at night…_ The girl winked at the man trying to get in stage. _You think I need protection in your big strong arms, not today my man just prays for my soul when I got to the parties._ The girl smirked.

 _Starry sky keeps me hypnotised with the stage my winning prize. Don't feel sorry for me, I have it all in my eyes…_

Niklaus saw her smile bright but it didn't reach her eyes and her blue eyes were as sad as a stormy sea. The song eventually finished and all the men at the front were trying to get on the stage…

"Now now boys, behave. My name is Lady Lana so treat me well" Niklaus smirked at her cheeky behaviour.

"Oh come on honey, you can't blame me!" A young man said.

"I personally can't understand how you haven't noticed the stunning lady in the second row" Lady Lana smiled and waved at Rebekah. Rebekah just smiled a hint of shock in her eyes.

The show went on smoothly. Lady Lana did a dance sequence which was based off the violence found in Chicago and stared as the Killer which was portrayed as she danced with one of the men from the Jazz band. Of course other acts appeared but Niklaus was only interested in her.

"I quite enjoyed that, Nik." Rebekah smiled.

"I know you did from that look on your face." Niklaus smirked. "Come on, we will go and give our gratitude to the Lady herself back stage."

XOXOXOXOX

Caroline lay down on her puffy pink sofa in her dressing room completely exhausted. A bang hit her locked door with shouts of her name echoed by her Father. _Ugh did she ever have a break?!_ Caroline soon sprang up and yanked the door open.

"Yes?" Caroline smiled patronisingly sweet.

"You have guests who would like to meet you, a few groups actually. You will accommodate them with _anything_ they want." Her Father said sharply.

"Meaning?" Caroline said with sass.

Billy stepped into the room, his face going red with anger. "Meaning you give them your innocence if I say so!" His hand wrapped around her neck squeezing tight. "YOU DO AS I SAY GIRL!" He threw her on the floor next to her desk. "Now sort yourself out girl. They'll be sent in in five minutes."

Caroline lay still for a few minutes. It wasn't the first time but it hurt more every time; tears streamed down her face crumbling up into a ball on the floor. Eventually she moved to get up but realised her arm was bleeding. "Damn it." She got up slowly and just about managed to hold herself up on the desk…There was a knock on the door.

"One minute" Caroline said but it came out strangled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niklaus knocked on the door with Rebekah by his side. A few seconds past before they heard her say to wait.

"Can you smell blood?" Rebekah said.

"Rebekah we're surrounded by humans of course I can smell blood." Niklaus said sarcastically. Just as he finished his sentence there was a crash on the other side of the door. Niklaus didn't hesitate to kick the door open, only to see Lady Lana leaning against a chair with cloth against her arm and fresh red wounds around her neck.

The girl looked back in shock then eventually said. "I'm okay, don't worry." With tears streaming down her face.

 **So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I would be very thankful.**

 **Nancy 345**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BEAUTIFUL KLAROLINE FANS! This was inspired by the musical Chicago and I immediately was like "What if Caroline was a stage girl and…" and now here we are lol. I am so happy you like it and it wasn't a bad idea. Please feel free to give any inspiration as we go on and review so I know I am doing right by the Characters.**

 **Okay here it is…**

 _The girl looked back in shock then eventually said. "I'm okay, don't worry." With tears streaming down her face._

"Close the door Nik." Rebekah said going into action picking Lady Lana up and sitting her on the chair properly. "That's a nasty cut; what happened?" Rebekah asked, her kind eyes piercing her through the skin to tell the truth.

"Oh nothing." Caroline shrugged. "Just fell over."

"So what's that mark on your neck, love?" Niklaus folded his arms harshly. "Doesn't look like a fall to me…" He said a little softer.

"I can't…he'll kill me…I can't do this…I can't tell you…Who are you? You should go, it's not safe." Caroline stuttered still shaking from her obvious attack.

Rebekah was touched that she was worried for them but it is also comical.

Nik and Rebekah looked at each other and made their minds up instantly. Niklaus knelt in front of the young girl and put his hands on both sides of her arms, looking her in the eye he compelled her. "Tell us the truth love; you can trust us." Niklaus personally didn't understand why he was helping her but for some reason there was something in her eyes that compelled him to help never mind her.

"It was my Father; he treats me like this all the time. This isn't even that bad…" Caroline sobbed. "He r-r-r-raped me on my 16th. To get me ready for being a 'real show girl'. My mother does n-n-nothing. I don't know w-what I did. What did I do wrong?" The truth pooled out like fresh blood on the floor.

Rebekah instantly pulled her close and shushed her looking up to Nik with worry in her eyes. Of course Nik new Bekah would want to take her out of this place but let's look at the big bloody picture; they're on the run!

"Nik we have to get her out of here…" Rebekah whispered so only he could hear.

He was silent for a time, only seeing himself in her. "Alright Bekah but we must be careful because if Mikael gets a whiff off us being here. We'll be as dead as her father is soon to be."

Rebekah just nodded. "Listen Lana we're..."

"My name is Caroline; that's my stage name. What's yours?" Caroline said tiredly.

"I'm Rebekah and this is Niklaus" Rebekah gestured to her brother. "Listen Caroline, we're going to get you out of here…" Caroline was about to argue with her but was soon shut down. "You know you need to get out of here and we're all the help you have! So bloody take it!" Rebekah snapped then she soon nodded in obedience. "Right then, let's go."

Rebekah held Caroline up as they left the room but with her arm still bleeding she began to lose consciousness and was drawing attention. "Nik, you need to pick her up. If I keep holding her it will draw attention to my 'unnatural' abilities." Niklaus soon swung her up into his arms and noticed the blonde beauty may need stitches.

"AY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Billy screeched.

To say the originals stopped would be an understatement especially from the murderous smirk on Niklaus's face and Rebekah's deadly glare. The two siblings slowly turned to him as he marched towards them with bulging angry eyes coming out his skull.

"Now. Pass. Her. To. ME!" He ordered which blatantly made Niklaus laugh.

"Can you believe the lack of disrespect Nik?" Rebekah said sadistically circling him.

"How rude." Niklaus remarked.

"Especially with his track history." She looked Billy dead in the eye and Nikalus could have sworn his heart stopped. "Now do us all a favour and cut yourself into a thousand pieces then jump off the roof." Rebekah compelled calmly then smiled walking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline lay in Niklaus's bed safe and well on the way to recovery after the Doctor's midnight visit and was of course compelled.

"Thank you Brother." Rebekah said. "I know acknowledging the girls similarities to you must have been difficult…I just wouldn't have feel right with myself if I walked away."

"If I'm honest with you Sister, neither would I. After Marcellus…" Niklaus sighed at the memory of leaving his adopted son to be slaughtered which tore him up to this day. "We did right helping her but we will have to compel her to forget us for her own safety."

"Or we could take her with us…" Rebekah trailed letting the idea ponder on Nik's mind leaving the room.

Niklaus sat down beside the sleeping girl; she was a true beauty even now with fresh bruises on her skin. Stroking her blonde curls out of her face he truly saw her behind the show girl.

An Angel.

 **I know! Short but sweet! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I am unsure as of when I will next upload cause of my other KLAROLINE STORY protector of hope. Please feel free to have a look.**

 **Please Review I would really appreciate it.**

 **Nancy345**


End file.
